


My Mythical Love

by Inkwolf17



Series: MCL Meets Disney [2]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Greek myth - Freeform, Hercules - Freeform, Love, M/M, heracules, myth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkwolf17/pseuds/Inkwolf17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by Anon on Tumblr. Based off the myth of Heracules and given a little bit of Disney magic. Kentin x Candy, Kentin is one of the many demigod children of Zeus. Given godly strength Kentin was destined to be a hero and his legacy would live on as Heracules. Follow the epic of Kentin/Heracules in this greek myth inspired tale.</p><p>(Smut will be posted as separate)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Important note on this story.**

**For an English class, I’m in Mythology and Culture, and Greek mythology is the best document mythology in the world. There are many varies to stories because mythology was an oral story passed down through the generations. My teacher actually taught/told my class about the 12 labors of Heracules. Also, for homework, we’ve had to read about other ‘heroes’ in Greek mythology. We also learned that Achilles wasn’t a hero because he never made it home, he died in Troy after getting an arrow to the ankle. There are actually a few things that a hero has to do on their quest to qualify as a hero. One is returning home. Anywho I’m getting off track, what I’m trying to say is that I’ going to use the actual mythology instead of Disney mythology (which is going to be a seminar that someone's going to be teaching). Phil wasn’t satyr, he was a human archer who went to Troy to fight. He was one of the best archers in the world. Chiron the centaur was the guy who trained all the heroes like Heracules. Also, in Greek mythology, his name was Hera-cules, not Hercules (it’s the Roman version).**

**This story is going to follow the mythology, but I will ‘Disney’ things up. Meaning I’m changing some of the stories. So all the boys of Amoris can be featured in this story and everyone gets a happy ending because that what Disney does.**

****   
  



	2. Chapter 2

_In the beginning, there was nothing but Chaos. Until a large black winged bird named Nyx came along. She laid a golden egg and sat on it for many eons. When it hatched Eros or Love, was born. One-half of the shell rose up into the air and began the sky, known as Uranus. The other half became the earth, known as Gaea. Eros made the two fall in love and they bore many children together. Kronos was the most powerful and ruled when his mother convinced him to kill his father. Rhea, his wife, had 6 children all of whom Kronos ate except for the last. Zeus (Dakota), the king of Olympus. Zeus freed his siblings and took control over the earth and mortal affairs, and soon the 12 Olympians were born, with a few side gods and goddess. Yet being divine beings who were far greater than any other beings, they fell in ‘love’ with their mortal creations, often. Zeus especially, he literally has an entire family tree of his children and another tree for the gods.  
_

_Being of half mortal and half god created a race known simply as demi-gods. Many great heroes were, in fact, demigods, but very few ended up happy. Only 2 demigods had a happy ending and only one ascended to Olympus as a God. The mightiest hero of them all, Heracules. But before he was Heracules he was babe named Kentin. The whole Heracules mess all started when Zeus ‘fell’ in love, again. A simple mortal woman with short brown hair and green eyes was tending to her farm as she waited for her husband to return from war. Zeus disguised himself as her husband, a man with long blond hair, with a muscular build, and green eyes. After surprising his ‘wife’ and getting a ‘proper’ welcome, Zeus left quickly and quietly. Right before the real husband, Giles, arrived and got his ‘proper’ welcome._

_The woman known as Manon fell pregnant with twins, one from each man. All was peaceful until the twins were being born. Hera found out about her husband’s affair and yet another demi-god she’d have to kill. Hera appeared as a birthing nurse, a thin woman with brown hair and blue eye (Deborah). Once both of the twins were born Hera killed one the mortal boy named Ken. As she was about to the kill the other, Kentin, Athena stepped in. Sent to retrieve Hera, Athena tricked Hera into believing she killed the demigod. To ‘save the mortal’ Hera allowed the babe to feed.  Gaining godly strength that a child managed to actually hurt Hera. Still alive as a sign of her mercy the child was renamed Heracules._

_His parents swore that everything good the boy did was in honor of the goddess. Only known to others as Heracules, the boy, was outed by his peers. Even to other children, it was clear that he would be different and to fear the one who survived a goddess. To them, he was a death omen, a trouble bringer. Heracules was only referred as Kentin by his parents when they tended the farm. Heracules preferred his original name Kentin but kept Heracules as a title. As he grew old enough to do more serious farm work, Kentin discovered his strength and that cows did not like him. He could barely control his strength and ended up creating a mess. Furious and frustrated with his lack of control and lack of friends, Kentin went off to cry._

_He ran all the way to the dead woods where a fire had consumed all life and left burned remains of trees. He sat in the ash and soot of the gray forest floor and let his tear flow free from his eyes. His parents couldn’t help him and seeing him cry was just a sign of weakness. Amidst his somewhat silent sobs, a young girl with long black hair tipped with white that covered her eyes and a crown of flowers appeared._

“Why do you cry?”  _She asked alerting Kentin of her presence._

“Stay back!”  _He shouted and jumped back holding out his hand terrified. The girl noticed his fear and began to panic._ “Why!?”

 _He looked away in shame and answered,_  “Because I am a death omen, from Hera herself!” _The hateful words of his peers had won._

 _The girl’s fear left her and confusion flooded her instead._  “Lady Hera does not control death omens. You are not a death omen.”

_This surprised Kentin never had been told something hopeful from surviving Hera._

“What am I then?” _His gut told him that this girl would have an answer._

“Whatever you want to be.”  _That wasn’t what he had expected, it was as if he were in a dream._  “…What I want?”

“Mhmm.”  _The girl nodded her head and a big bright smile spread across her face._

 _Kentin looked down at his hands remembering all the trouble they caused him._ “I want to be in control. I want…friends.”

 _The smile faltered and a sense of pity radiated off the girl._  “Then see the centaur known as Chiron in Amoris. He hides as a human sometimes. Look for a Faraize then.”

“How do you-”  _Kentin was doubtful but he shook off his doubt._  ”Nevermind. Thank you, for the advice.”

“I wish you the best, hero.”  _The girl bowed to him and he did the same._

_The girl disappeared shortly when a woman started calling for her. Kentin knew what he had to do, and so he packed up some stuff and went off to find ‘Chiron’. Leaving behind the place, he could call home, forever. Within 2 weeks time he had made to Amoris and with 3 days of searching, he found the cottage of the centaur. Like the mysterious girl had told him the centaur had disguised himself as a human named Faraize. It took little convincing that Kentin needed help in control his ability. In the hidden alcoves of the woods, Kentin trained for control and studied combat._

_It took hard labor and discipline for years until Kentin reached the age of 16 he was ready for the world. During his time, he was well aware of how far he could go and his limits. He learned that he was a child of Zeus, Faraize figured it as mysterious piles of cow dung kept appearing in his student’s path. The cows also enjoyed a good gossip with a famous centaur. Kentin left Faraize and began his life as an epic hero._


	3. Chapter 3

_ It began with a dream. Where a woman with black hair, bat wings, and veil sat in a cave. She was staring intently at smoke rising through a hole that headed up to the only source of light in the room. She turned to her gaze to the moonlight,  _ **_“The one who survived Hera’s rage shall find his day. Those who have felt similar pain will stake their claims. A new era is to begin, the age of epic heroes is its name. 7 names shall ring throughout time. Glory to Amoris, these heroes will be its pride.”_ **

 

_ Once she finished her proclaim, an orange glow lit up the room from the floor. Kentin noticed that there were other figures in the room. However, the glow had blinded him and the others. Then Kentin awoke with a jolt, once his heart slowed enough his heart didn’t beat as loud. He could finally hear his thought and realised his dream was a prophecy and he had to leave immediately. This was how Kentin ended up traveling to Amoris. A small kingdom that was alive and buzzing. The kingdom was by the sea but still managed to have a small section dedicated to farming. It was a very small section, though, it was only big enough for one successful farm to run.  _

 

_ Kentin had to admit he was jealous when he first saw it, not because the farm was bigger than the one he grew up on, but cause the land looked so beautiful. His family farm wasn’t as green or as colorful. When he still lived with his parents, they were tasked with restoring the land given to them. They had made progress, but now…well he didn’t have the right to wonder how the farm was doing or to be jealous. _

 

_ Kentin was soon in the market, where vendors were calling and beckoning passersby to exam their goods. The market had everything Kentin could think of except for weapons and homes for sale. As Kentin passed through he noticed that the people were parting away from him and some even stared at him. He said nothing, yet his mind was racing as he noticed some beginning to whisper. He’d just enter the kingdom and was sticking out like a sore thumb. Was it the way he dressed? He stopped and looked down at his outfit. Faraize had given him 3 sets of robes and taught him how to style them for different occasions. It was different from his usual ‘attire’ which consisted of different tattered togas.  _

 

_ Training had destroyed the togas and the shirt he wore underneath. By the end, they were so torn they couldn’t be considered togas, nymphs managed to create ‘crop tops’ from the shirts. They would only cover the top of his chest, his neck, and was sleeveless. The tattered togas would be turned into what the nymphs called pants and the remains were tied around his waist, like a long open skirt. The only thing that he had that survived and were nice was a pair of black gloves. They were skin tight, thin, flexible, and strong. He wore them all the time, when he was in his casual wear they were fingerless. When training, they magically extended over his fingers and up to his mid-arm. _

 

_ The gloves were limiters; they made sure Kentin couldn’t lose control. They would send a wave of electricity through his arm if he were using too much strength for something. He learned quickly how to control himself, but he still wore them terrified of hurting someone. They made him feel safe, but right now they couldn’t help him. Nothing could happen except for the shouts of an agitated bakery. A plump old woman with silver hair ran from one of the side alleys. _

 

_ She screamed, _ “Get that filthy mutt! She stole my Kiki’s breakfast! _ ”  _

 

_ Her screams took all the attention. Kentin almost missed the young pup running for her life. A cookie was held tightly in her mouth, and a chubby dog followed close behind. Kentin’s hand flew to his bag. He pulled out a few bronze pieces. He placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled for the whole to hear. The entire market went silent and the old woman stopped along with the dogs. Kentin walked over to the woman and showed her the money. _

 

“Will this cover Kiki’s food?” _ Kentin looked down at the chubby dog and sent it a glare when it tried to snarl at the pup. The pup was scarily thin.  _

 

“Ah-,”  _ She paused and collected herself. She gave him a sweet smile and snatched the money from him.  _ “Yes. This should do it. Thank you. Now if I can get my hands on the little the mutt and my sweet Kiki and leave. Kiki com-Kiki!” 

 

_ The tiny dog had bolted away. His tiny legs carried him as he swiftly ran through shopper’s legs. He stopped when a girl bent down and scoped him up into her arms. _ “Hey, there boy where are you going?”

 

_ The girl walked over to the elderly woman, her long black hair covered her face from a distance. The old woman perked up when she was handed her dog.  _ “Oh, thank-.” _ The old woman had stopped mid-thank you, she looked a bit disgusted towards the girl. _

 

_ The girl, in turn, told her,  _ “It was nothing.” _ The old woman was a bit uneasy and decided to place her attention on the other dog cowering behind Kentin now. _

 

_ A glint of rage formed in the corner of her eye as she spoke. _ “Ah, well if you allow me t-”

 

_ Kentin could feel his emotions stirring, so he interjected, _ “The dog is mine. I’m here looking for work and she got away from me.”

 

“What is your name?”  _ The old woman’s anger was now focused on Kentin. It was as if she wasn’t use to not getting her way. Making him hate what he’d have, to say next more than usual. _

 

“I am Heracules.”  _ He did his best not to sound or look bitter and annoyed. The old woman’s eyes widen and her brow arched. The girl nodded her head. _

 

“Heracules? Like Queen Hera?” _ A few other shoppers in the market stopped when they had heard the old woman’s question. Kentin let out a silent huff and smiled,  _ “Yes my parents had prayed to her for my safe birth. They named me after her as a sign of gratitude.”

 

“Alright.”  _ The old woman had bought it, but she still seemed upset.  _ “So you’re here for work? Oh, you wouldn’t happen to be here for the Ainsworth farm would you? You-” 

 

_ The girl stepped in and interrupted the old woman. _ “I believe he’s here for the Argo that’s to sail.”

 

_ Rage had washed over the woman again.  _ “How about you keep-” _ Kentin stepped forward and gently got the girl behind him, he didn’t like the woman’s tone.  _ “She’s right. I’m here for the Argo. We should go, come to Cookie.”

 

_ The woman looked shocked and a little scared.  _ “Who?”

 

_ Kentin looked down at the pup licking his legs.  _ “My dog.” 

 

_ Kentin scooped the pup into his arms, the pup let out a happy yip. She licked his face happily and Kentin let a genuine smile. The raven haired girl smiled and tugged on his arm to led him away silently. After some silent walking away from the market, the smell of the sea got stronger. The girl was a few steps ahead of him. He hair was braided down to her butt, and at the tips her hair was white. Kentin felt his stomach churn, his mouth went dry, and his throat tightened. Amazingly he managed to get out the words,  _ “I know you.”

 

_ The girl spun on the ball of her foot and looked back at Kentin. She pressed her lips together as she examined Kentin.  _ “Yes, I told you about ‘Faraize’.”  _ She ran her fingers through her bangs,    _ “Call me Candy.” _ For the first time in years, Kentin saw her haunting eyes. The left was blue and the right was green. Underneath the blue eye, she had 3 beauty marks.  _

 

_ She knew about Faraize she’d probably know about the woman from his dream.  _ “This is random, but do you know of a woman with black hair, wings, and veil. She lives in a cave or something.”

 

_ Candy let a mysterious smile bloom onto her face. “ _ You’re referring to the Oracle, Chinomiko. I knew you would come, she referenced you specifically in the prophecy.”

 

“You-”  _ Kentin was utterly flustered.  _

 

“I was there.” _ Candy had turned around so Kentin couldn’t see her face. Her shoulders were tense. An eager call broke the silence. _ “Candy!” 

 

_ Candy waved over the boy who had called out to her.  _ “Castor! This is Heracules, our final member of the Argo.” _ Castor had a bright smile like his pink eyes and oddly blue hair.   _

 

“Heracules? Wait do you know of a Jason?” _ Castor was excited as he quested Kentin.  _

 

“Y-yes. Chiron mentioned him to be his last student. He was there before me.”  _ Kentin hadn’t heard the name Jason in years, his name was just a title. Somehow all the cows Faraize spoke with knew the name as well and they all perked up happily. They all had tabs on him, but in a good way.  _

 

_ Castor smile grew even wider, _ “Great, now Na-Jason will have to accept you! Welcome aboard!”  _ Castor led the duo to the Argo.It was a large and beautiful ship, as they boarded Kentin notice a lack of crew members. Castor let out another loud call once they were on the deck.  _ “JASON!”

 

“Why are you yelling?” _ A blond man who looked to be exactly Kentin’s age responded. Kentin narrowed his eyes at Jason. Castor had stepped in between the two. _ “We have our final recruit! Heracles!” 

 

“Chiron sent a message, I wasn’t expecting another dog. I assume you had the vision too.” _ Jason had asked with a stern and collected voice. _

 

“To be honest, I just got the dog today. And yes I had the vision. I have to ask where we headed?”

 

“Colchis.”  _ Kentin couldn’t help to raise an eyebrow at his answer. _ “That’s rather far, we’ll have to stop a few times. What’s your goal?”

  
_ Jason expression grew harder and his eyes held a dangerous determination.  _ “In order to claim the throne of Amoris I need the golden fleece.” 


	4. Chapter 4

“I would like to welcome you all. You all may refer to me as Candy, and I will be the guide for this journey. We only have 3 members; not counting myself. Among this group and on this ship it is safe to speak your birth name. I suggest you all introduce yourself to each other we can not leave until our 4th member joins us. This is Demon, he’s my protector. He only comes around when I need him.” _She petted the head of a large black dog. He was a bit intimidating to look at. The dog, however, was reserved as Cookie tried to play with him. He didn’t make a fuss as she tried gnawing on him._

 

 _The blonde boy Kentin had met before straightened his posture_. “I am your captain, Jason. I was born Nathaniel, and I am a legacy of Hermes. My father promised my sister to the last king. The king passed away so my father is in power and my sister will be given the throne once she marries. To make this short, my father doesn’t like me. When I was a child, my Hermes nature got the better of me. My father believes that I haven’t grown up, so I challenged his authority. He gave me the quest of returning the golden fleece.”

 

“What does your sister think about this?” _Kentin wanted to know everything he was getting into._

 

“She was upset. We haven’t gotten along for most of our life. I’ve tried to get close to her, but she believes I’m being nice to gain her favour.”

 

“Are you?” _It may have been rude, Nathaniel certainly thought so, but he had to know._

 

“No. I was sent to Chiron to control myself and my sister remained here. I tried to apologise and grow close to her. She’s the only person in my family I could trust. I was left with no one.” _Even with his teeth grit and his eyes blazing a little sadness managed to slip into his defense._

 

_Kentin cocked an eyebrow._ “The cows spoke so highly of you. It’s hard to believe you weren’t always a perfect child.”

 

 _The blue haired boy stepped in between the two._ “I feel that’s it’s my turn for introductions. I’m Castor, human name Alexius. I prefer Alexy. I am a minor god of shipwrecks and good sailing winds. But as of right now my powers are equivalent to a demigod without Pollux. My twin brother was supposed to meet us here, but he must've gotten lost or sidetracked. He has a short attention span.”

 

“He will meet with up along the way. We have to depart by the end of the week. It’s your turn, enemy of the cows.” _Nathaniel couldn’t suppress his smile, and Alexy almost giggled. Candy was the only other person who knew the meaning of the silly name was for a far worse reason._

 

“I am Heracules, I was supposed to be Kentin. Hera tried killing me when I was just born; my twin died instead.” _Alexy gasped._ “Apparently Zeus took a liking to my mother and used his magic to…” _He let out a sigh._ “Hera doesn’t like me because I’m Zeus’ kid. I left my home when I was young to train under Chiron. I was with him until I had the vision.”

 

“Now that we all know each other we can begin our first mission. Nathaniel had written a proposal letter and Alexy was able to send it to another member here in the city. You have to find him and get an answer.”

 

“You’ll have to come with me. I have no idea where anything is. Also, we need to talk. Alone.”

 

_ Candy’s eyes twinkled; she nodded and didn’t try to argue. The tense look in Kentin’s eyes told Alexy and Nathaniel that whatever was on his mind he needed to get out in the open.  _

~      

_The duo had spent most of their time walking to the farming in silence. When they were completely alone, Kentin finally dared to ask his question_.“Why did you help me? I’m a cursed child, and yet you choose to help me. Why?” 

 

“Hera can’t do much when it comes to Zeus’ unfaithfulness. She can’t leave him because she’s the goddess of marriage. If she left him, then she’d her powers and humanity isn’t at a period time where broken marriages can be tolerated. With the little power, she has Hera to rebel she spends her time attacking Zeus’ children. Very few demigods have happy endings, so the gods don’t care too much about their mortal offspring. The only way to get the gods to care is to lead demigods down successful paths. Not to mention I know the feeling of not being treated kindly by others.”

 

“I did notice that old woman yesterday seemed very uh…” _Candy did leave much time for Kentin to think up a proper answer._ “Disgusted?”

 

“I was thinking more agitated.” _He tried giving her a smile, but the truth soured the moment. An unfamiliar voice broke the tension._ “Excuse me Miss, but this farm only needs a man. We have no jobs suitable for a woman.”

 

“I’m not here for a job. My husband here is, though.” _Candy let out a giggle as if what the man suggested was the funniest thing in the world. The man felt a bit stupid by her laugh._ “Oh yes, of course. You seemed dressed for farm work and your husband is dressed a bit more formally.”

 

_Candy rested her head on his shoulder._ “Husband?” 

 

“Just hold my hand and act like you're interested in me and the job.” _Despite whispering softly and gently into Kentin’s ear, he felt a sense of power in her voice._ _Power that made his knees go weak._

 

_Candy laced her fingers between Kentin’s. Kentin did his best not blush or seem completely flustered. An older frail man had greeted them by the door._ “Hello I am George, and I own this farm. You’re not the first to come by for work. What makes you stand out? Don’t be shy.” 

 

“I was born and raised on a farm. My parents were given it because of my father’s service in the war. The land wasn’t fertile, but while my dad was away, my mother tended to it. She’d managed to get part of the land healthy again. She worked on it every day even while she was pregnant with me. She’d tell that even if you can see a difference as long as you put your soul into something every day you will be rewarded. In one way or another. I passed by your field, and I felt like I was home. Just for a moment.”    

 

_The old man smile sent a warm feeling through Kentin’s body._ “You remind me of my son. I love the boy, but I can see it in his eyes how he’s not happy here anymore. Not happy enough. You have the same far-off look in his eyes. I can tell you are better off not getting tied down to a farm. I’m already keeping my son here, and I don’t think I could live with someone else like that.”

 

“Why are you keeping your son here?” _Candy had been brave enough to confront the elephant in the room._

 

“If my son doesn’t take over the farm the land will be given to the king. Our family has been here since the first settlements. It would be a shame if the land were lost. The king has a strict policy on keeping families in the same profession as their ancestors.”

 

~

 

“Your majesty we humbly request your permission to allow a young man to leave the city. I work for the Oracle and this boy has been chosen for a quest.”

 

“Who do you need?” _The king asked with no hesitation. Nor did he seem off put by the request._

 

_He seemed friendly like the old man so he was the one to answer_. “The only heir to the Ainsworth’s farm.”

 

_The King got up from his throne._ “Who are you?”

 

“Heracules.”

 

“Ah, another fan of the goddess. You see Hera is our patron goddess. We must refer to the holy cow for her approval. She was the one who confirmed that the law should be put into place.”   _Some servant-girls moved a curtain to reveal a cow out in the courtyard grazing. One of the girls led the cow into the throne room._

 

“Oh great queen of Olympus I, but a humble mortal king, ask you to offer your opinion on this matter. Should I allow these travelers to take the boy?”

  
  


_ The cow bell jingled while the cow just looked around the room. Finally, it started to lick at something in the air. _

 

“I have but one more question for the great queen. May they take the boy freely?”

 

_ The cow mooed and walked over to Kentin. It nudged its horns against Kentin and tore part of his toga off. Kentin would have smacked the cow, but the situation was too dire for him to get angry. The cow walked back to the king and mooed. The cow licked the king’s hand and then the bell jingled again. _

 

“You have been chosen by the queen herself to pay for the boy’s freedom. I will decide what your payment is.”

 

_Candy spoke up before Kentin could say anything._ “You need to swear on the river Styx to uphold the deal, and he’ll agree to do it.” The king gave his word and turned to his guards.

 

“Guards get the Ainsworth boy and bring him to-” _The King looked to Candy and Kentin for an answer. Both felt a tug at their guts telling them to run, but they couldn’t so Candy stepped up and answered._

 

“The docks. The Argo ship.”

 

_The anger that spread across the king’s face made the ugly man seem more appalling. Kentin was having a hard time believing that the man was Nathaniel’s father._ “You are with my son? Trickery! You must be the girl my people have been talking about...This makes your debt worse.”

  
_He spat the last part at Kentin with some much venom in his voice that Kentin couldn’t stop the curse that left his lips._ “Aw, schitz.” 


	5. Chapter 5

“I would like to welcome you all. You all may refer to me as Candy, and I will be the guide for this journey. We only have 3 members; not counting myself. Among this group and on this ship it is safe to speak your birth name. I suggest you all introduce yourself to each other we can not leave until our 4th member joins us. This is Demon, he’s my protector. He only comes around when I need him.” _She petted the head of a large black dog. He was a bit intimidating to look at. The dog, however, was reserved as Cookie tried to play with him. He didn’t make a fuss as she tried gnawing on him._

_The blonde boy Kentin had met before straightened his posture_. “I am your captain, Jason. I was born Nathaniel, and I am a legacy of Hermes. My father promised my sister to the last king. The king passed away so my father is in power and my sister will be given the throne once she marries. To make this short, my father doesn’t like me. When I was a child, my Hermes nature got the better of me. My father believes that I haven’t grown up, so I challenged his authority. He gave me the quest of returning the golden fleece.”

“What does your sister think about this?” _Kentin wanted to know everything he was getting into._

“She was upset. We haven’t gotten along for most of our life. I’ve tried to get close to her, but she believes I’m being nice to gain her favour.”

 

“Are you?” It may have been rude, Nathaniel certainly thought so, but he had to know. 

 

“No. I was sent to Chiron to control myself and my sister remained here. I tried to apologise and grow close to her. She’s the only person in my family I could trust. I was left with no one.” Even with his teeth grit and his eyes blazing a little sadness managed to slip into his defense.

 

Kentin cocked an eyebrow. “The cows spoke so highly of you. It’s hard to believe you weren’t always a perfect child.”

 

The blue haired boy stepped in between the two. “I feel that’s it’s my turn for introductions. I’m Castor, human name Alexius. I prefer Alexy. I am a minor god of shipwrecks and good sailing winds. But as of right now my powers are equivalent to a demigod without Pollux. My twin brother was supposed to meet us here, but he must've gotten lost or sidetracked. He has a short attention span.”

 

“He will meet with up along the way. We have to depart by the end of the week. It’s your turn, enemy of the cows.” Nathaniel couldn’t suppress his smile, and Alexy almost giggled. Candy was the only other person who knew the meaning of the silly name was for a far worse reason.

 

“I am Heracules, I was supposed to be Kentin. Hera tried killing me when I was just born; my twin died instead.” Alexy gasped. “Apparently Zeus took a liking to my mother and used his magic to…” He let out a sigh. “Hera doesn’t like me because I’m Zeus’ kid. I left my home when I was young to train under Chiron. I was with him until I had the vision.”

 

“Now that we all know each other we can begin our first mission. Nathaniel had written a proposal letter and Alexy was able to send it to another member here in the city. You have to find him and get an answer.”

 

“You’ll have to come with me. I have no idea where anything is. Also, we need to talk. Alone.”

 

Candy’s eyes twinkled; she nodded and didn’t try to argue. The tense look in Kentin’s eyes told Alexy and Nathaniel that whatever was on his mind he needed to get out in the open. 

 

~      

The duo had spent most of their time walking to the farming in silence. When they were completely alone, Kentin finally dared to ask his question.“Why did you help me? I’m a cursed child, and yet you choose to help me. Why?” 

 

“Hera can’t do much when it comes to Zeus’ unfaithfulness. She can’t leave him because she’s the goddess of marriage. If she left him, then she’d her powers and humanity isn’t at a period time where broken marriages can be tolerated. With the little power, she has Hera to rebel she spends her time attacking Zeus’ children. Very few demigods have happy endings, so the gods don’t care too much about their mortal offspring. The only way to get the gods to care is to lead demigods down successful paths. Not to mention I know the feeling of not being treated kindly by others.”

 

“I did notice that old woman yesterday seemed very uh…” Candy did leave much time for Kentin to think up a proper answer. “Disgusted?”

 

“I was thinking more agitated.” He tried giving her a smile, but the truth soured the moment. An unfamiliar voice broke the tension. “Excuse me Miss, but this farm only needs a man. We have no jobs suitable for a woman.”

 

“I’m not here for a job. My husband here is, though.” Candy let out a giggle as if what the man suggested was the funniest thing in the world. The man felt a bit stupid by her laugh.“Oh yes, of course. You seemed dressed for farm work and your husband is dressed a bit more formally.”

 

Candy rested her head on his shoulder. “Husband?” 

 

“Just hold my hand and act like you're interested in me and the job.” Despite whispering softly and gently into Kentin’s ear, he felt a sense of power in her voice. 

 

Candy laced her fingers between Kentin’s. Kentin did his best not blush or seem completely flustered. An older frail man had greeted them by the door. “Hello I am George, and I own this farm. You’re not the first to come by for work. What makes you stand out? Don’t be shy.” 

 

“I was born and raised on a farm. My parents were given it because of my father’s service in the war. The land wasn’t fertile, but while my dad was away, my mother tended to it. She’d managed to get part of the land healthy again. She worked on it every day even while she was pregnant with me. She’d tell that even if you can see a difference as long as you put your soul into something every day you will be rewarded. In one way or another. I passed by your field, and I felt like I was home. Just for a moment.”    

 

The old man smile sent a warm feeling through Kentin’s body. “You remind me of my son. I love the boy, but I can see it in his eyes how he’s not happy here anymore. Not happy enough. You have the same far-off look in his eyes. I can tell you are better off not getting tied down to a farm. I’m already keeping my son here, and I don’t think I could live with someone else like that.”

 

“Why are you keeping your son here?” Candy had been brave enough to confront the elephant in the room.

 

“If my son doesn’t take over the farm the land will be given to the king. Our family has been here since the first settlements. It would be a shame if the land were lost. The king has a strict policy on keeping families in the same profession as their ancestors.”

 

~

 

“Your majesty we humbly request your permission to allow a young man to leave the city. I work for the Oracle and this boy has been chosen for a quest.”

 

“Who do you need?” The king asked with no hesitation. Nor did he seem off put by the request. 

 

He seemed friendly like the old man so he was the one to answer. “The only heir to the Ainsworth’s farm.”

 

The King got up from his throne. “Who are you?”

 

“Heracules.”

 

“Ah, another fan of the goddess. You see Hera is our patron goddess. We must refer to the holy cow for her approval. She was the one who confirmed that the law should be put into place.”  Some servant-girls moved a curtain to reveal a cow out in the courtyard grazing. One of the girls led the cow into the throne room. 

 

“Oh great queen of Olympus I, but a humble mortal king, ask you to offer your opinion on this matter. Should I allow these travelers to take the boy?”

  
  


The cow bell jingled while the cow just looked around the room. Finally, it started to lick at something in the air.

 

“I have but one more question for the great queen. May they take the boy freely?”

 

The cow mooed and walked over to Kentin. It nudged its horns against Kentin and tore part of his toga off. Kentin would have smacked the cow, but the situation was too dire for him to get angry. The cow walked back to the king and mooed. The cow licked the king’s hand and then the bell jingled again.

 

“You have been chosen by the queen herself to pay for the boy’s freedom. I will decide what your payment is.”

 

Candy spoke up before Kentin could say anything. “You need to swear on the river Styx to uphold the deal, and he’ll agree to do it.” The king gave his word and turned to his guards.

 

“Guards get the Ainsworth boy and bring him to-” The King looked to Candy and Kentin for an answer. Both felt a tug at their guts telling them to run, but they couldn’t so Candy stepped up and answered.

 

“The docks. The Argo ship.”

 

The anger that spread across the king’s face made the ugly man seem more appalling. Kentin was having a hard time believing that the man was Nathaniel’s father. “You are with my son? Trickery! You must be the girl my people have been talking about...This makes your debt worse.”

  
He spat the last part at Kentin with some much venom in his voice that Kentin couldn’t stop the curse that left his lips. “Aw, schitz.” 


	6. Chapter 6

“I apologize for everything that happened. I tend to be a misfortune bringer. It usually happens to me, though.” _Candy had finally worked the nerve to talk to Kentin after the debacle at the palace._ **  
**

“It was Hera. She’s determined to make me suffer. We have Lysander though, and we finally got to set sail.” _Though his spirits were deflated, him not blaming Candy made her feel all the better._

_She was still upset by the whole incident and managed a sad smile._ “Yes, but you had to suffer.”

“Ah, we’ll be landing on the island of the 4 great beasts in an hour or 2. Captain told me to inform you…” _A voice from behind the both of them cooed. They turned to see their newest member._

“You have a question?” _Candy inquired._

“Why did you request for me to join your crew?” _Lysander asked sheepishly._

“It was foreseen by the Oracle Chinomiko. A direct message from Apollo. From what I’ve seen and heard you a healer, are you not?”

“Yes, I just assumed that you’d have a medic with you.” _Lysander voice trailed off. He seemed like he had more on his mind but he didn’t want to ask._

“Well, that would be my fault.”

“Jason!” _Lysander’s eyes lit up as he greeted Nathaniel by his hero name._

“Please use my real name, Nathaniel.” _He told Lysander politely before turning to the rest of the group._ “Everyone fears my father for a reason. He’s clever so whatever he’s given you as a task will be impossible.”

“Not a surprise if my stepmom is involved.” _Kentin snorted leaning back against the ledge of the ship. He used his lower arms on the ledge to keep himself propped up._

“You’re Zeus’ son?” _Kentin rolled his eyes when he heard the fear in Lysander’s voice. He kept his eyes on the sea._

“Sadly,” _Kentin mumbled trying not his dad to hear._

“Nathaniel is correct about the task given. The Nemean Lion is said to unkillable. Many men haven’t lived to speak of the beast. One man has though and we can speak with him once we land.”

~

“King Odysseus, we have come to ask you about your battle with the Nemean Lion.” Candy announced

“So you may fight it yourselves? I must warn you it’s too dangerous for a mortal man.”

“Sir I have been tasked with killing the beast among many others. I must do this to uphold my promise.”

“No mere man can fight the beast and no mere man can string this bow. I won back my kingdom by stringing it and firing an arrow through 12 ax heads. String it and launch an arrow into that tree. If you can do this, then I will help you.”

“Alright.”

_Kentin took the bow and easily strung it. Chiron had taught him to fight with a bow and club. He preferred a bow as it caused the least amount of damage. He notched the arrow, aimed, pulled back and fired. The arrowhead was completely lodged into the tree trunk and the entire tree shook. Kentin let out the breath he was holding when the tree still remained in place. He soon heard clapping and saw Odysseus was clapping along with Candy who had a proud smile on her lips. Kentin felt a light blush dusted his cheeks when he noticed the way Candy’s smile made her radiate._

“Alright, you’ve proven you have a chance against the beast. I’ll tell you all I know.” _As he promised, Odysseus held up his part of the deal._

_The lion was massive and was killing off all the livestock in the kingdom. Recently it’s been spotted in the woods hunting boars. The people were left with little options. Many other men tried killing the beast but died trying. The beast’s fur was so impenetrable that swords would shatter against the fur; arrows were no good either. Odysseus was about to suggest using fire when he noticed the gloves Kentin wore._

“What are those? On your hands?”

“Oh, um these are my magic-” _Kentin had begun to tell the king they were limiters for other people’s safety. The word magic hit a nerve with the king._

_The old king’s face grew dark._ “Magic! You used magic?”

“Not in the way your thinking!” _Kentin desperately pleaded to explain._

“I will take back my bow. You have your information, leave. From what I’ve seen those gloves won’t help you.” _Odysseus spat out the last part. There were a few things that could make Kentin blood boil. Being given no chance to explain and have accusations made against was one them._

“I did not cheat, and I will prove it to you. Take my gloves and I’ll kill the lion without them.” _Kentin shoved the gloves in the old man’s hands._

“You’ll get yourself killed.” _The old King warned Kentin trying to save him from the perilous mission._

“Maybe. But I didn’t cheat and show you why I wear those.”

_Off he marched with the rest of the crew following his lead into the woods. Tracking lion was much easier to do then thought. The lion didn’t seem to care if it knocked over a tree or two while it was hunting. Eventually, the fallen trees had stopped, and the group had no clue where to go. Until Cookie ran in front of the group to sniff around. She started growling at some bushes and the group slowly backed away. Kentin looked back at Nathaniel and Alexy and brought his fingers to his lips. Nathaniel nodded and did the same. Then Kentin motioned Alexy to go around him before turning to face the lion. Nathaniel whistled sharply catching Cookie’s attention. The lion pounced towards Cookie. The lion would have landed on the dog if Alexy hadn’t used his ability to use winds to knock the lion back._

_Cookie bolted to Nathaniel and Candy scooped up the pup in her arms._

“GO!” _Kentin shouted to the group as the lion got back up. It set its sights on Kentin and began to circle him._

_The group watched a few feet back ready to jump in if Kentin needed the help. Kentin took a deep breath in and waited for the lion to make the first move. Cookie managed to finally bark at the lion, angrier it. The lion took off again to attack the dog again, but Kentin grabbed it by the tail. The lion turned back to Kentin and went to slash Kentin in half. He ducked under the beast and from the underbelly wrapped his arms around it and slammed the lion to the ground. He held the lion to the ground as it struggled against him desperately trying to get him off._

“YOU GOT TO CHOKE IT!” _Candy shouted to him from behind a bush._

“WH-” _The beast managed to get Kentin’s arm. The pain stopped him dead and then with no hesitation he took Candy’s advice and started to choke the lion. Kentin only tighten his grip on the lion as it struggled and let go when he felt it go completely limp in his arms. Candy was the first to reach him and went to touch his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and almost broke her arm until he saw her eyes. He released her hand and gave her an apologetic look. Candy got don on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was hugging him tight, and he moved his good arm to hug her back. Lysander rushed over and took care of Kentin’s other arm. Demon and Cookie checked out the lion’s body. Candy let go of Kentin when their hug got in the way of Lysander’s bandages. Nathaniel was also over by the lion, and he couldn’t stop staring at the lion. It was completely white, and the eyes seemed to be staring back at him._

“You and Kentin have to sacrifice it to Zeus and Hera at the temple. I’ll collect some wood with the dogs and Alexy. Cookie! Demon! Let’s go.” _Candy ordered the last part, walking away from Nathaniel to give the other boys a minute._

_Demon perked up and was ready to leave, but Cookie was off in the bushes. Demon picked up the dog by the scruff and carried her to follow Candy and Alex back to the fallen trees. Nathaniel checked up on Kentin and told him what Candy said to him. Grabbing the lion by its back legs Kentin dragged it. When they met up with the rest of the group Kentin managed to hoist it onto his shoulders. Alexy took his kindling and headed off ahead to the temple in the kingdom._

_As they all walked through the city, the people came out to watch Kentin carry the terror that plagued them dead on his shoulders. At the temple, Alexy had already started a fire. Candy threw the rest on, and Kentin and Nathaniel did the rest. When the time came both Kentin and Nathaniel tossed the lion onto the fire. The fire rose several feet and formed into the shape of a lion’s head. The malevolent head roared, and out from the fire, a regular sized lion leaped out straight at Nathaniel. Fire surrounded the creature and just before it would have knocked down and possibly kill Nathaniel the fire evaporated. A small pure white kitten landed in Nathaniel’s arms and purred. Candy strode over to the put out fire and pulled out the lion’s skin._

“Looks like your father finally got you a birthday present.” _Alexy teased while jabbing his elbow into Kentin’s side._

_Kentin hadn’t noticed his presence and nearly jumped out of his skin at the contact. Alexy happy smile turned sour at Kentin’s reaction._ “Sorry wind gods tend to be good at sneaking around. My brother would have laughed.”

_Kentin was going to tell Alexy not to worry about it, but he got distracted when Candy put the lion skin over his eyes. The next thing he saw was Candy nose to nose with on her tippy toes adjusting the skin. Kentin bent his knees so Candy could stand normally. He never noticed how much taller he was than her or how her eyes glinted with determination. He didn’t even notice he was staring at her or that he was blushing until she started to blush._

“Sorry, I thought this would be a good look for you.” _Candy mumbled looking away._

“No, no. I was just surprised, both of you. So, um, how do I look? Does it work on me?” _Kentin stood up straight and held his arms out hand spread out to give them a better look._

_Candy and Alexy faces were both a bit pink after giving him a quick glance. They both nodded simultaneously._

“You did it. You killed the Nemean Lion.” _It was Odysseus._

“King Odysseus!” _Candy said addressing his sudden appearance. He moved towards the group._

“Please stay the night! As our gratitude for staying the beast the palace withhold a feast for you all.”

“We couldn’t accept.” _Kentin tried to decline the offer, but Odysseus persisted._

“Then at least let it be an apology. For doubting your morals.”

“Well…” _Kentin turned his head to Nathaniel._

“There’s no real rush. We’ll stay, White seems a bit hungry.” _Nathaniel responded cheerfully as he played with the kitten. Lysander raised an eyebrow but said nothing and joined in with playing with the kitten._

“I guess we will stay then,” _Kentin answered meekly, scratching the back of his neck._

“This belongs to you now.” _Odysseus took the bow off his back._

“Your bow?” _Kentin took the bow in his hands and stared in disbelief._

“Apollo’s bow actually. My day’s adventuring are over,” _Kentin said nothing in response. He only gave him off put and pointed look._ He could feel an ‘actually’ coming. “I also may have destroyed your gloves out of angry.”

~~**Whoop there it is…**  ~~


	7. Chapter 7

_To say Kentin's reaction was unpleasant was a nice way of putting it. The hero was suffering a full blown panic attack once the reality of the situation of hit him. He hadn't left his room in hours when the crew went to check on him they found him pacing back and forth._

"I need you to take a deep breath. Let's sit down and breathe." _Alexy was the one to start calming down the agitated hero. Cookie came running up to him, and he mindlessly began to pet her. Candy was next to help with calming him down._

"I'm sorry that happened. King Odysseus will make up for this."

 _Kentin had managed to sit down, but he still had a worried looked and kept muttering,_ "I don't want to destroy anything. I am not my old self. The old me is dead."

 _Finally, Nathaniel gave him his reassurance,_ "If Faraize was half the teacher with you that he was with me you'll be fine. I was sent to Faraize after I made my sister cry for the 100th time. My father had enough he gave me a good beating before my mother stopped him. My mother went to the oracle for advice, and she sent me to him. I was a brat, but I dropped that after my father wouldn't let me return home unless Faraize wasn't afraid of me."

"Why'd you go back?" _Alexy mused._

"My father was going to be King. He needed his son, the future hero, to make the perfect family." _The bitterness in his voice caused a sudden chill in the room._

 _It managed to get Kentin to snap out of his panic to ask the group._ "Who's steering the ship?"

 _Nathaniel was the first to react with a hard palm to the face._ "Oh, Hermes please help us. The one crew member who's notorious for losing things and getting lost is steering our ship."

 _The group left the room and headed up to the deck._ "Any idea where we are?"

 _The group looked to Alexy in desperation as no could answer Candy's question he raised his hands up in defense._ "Hey, I can only do so much without my brother."

 _Candy had set her gaze up the upcoming land mass._ "There's land up ahead we should dock there and you all can check with the locals while I consult with White."

"You're going to talk to my pet?" _Nathaniel asked her in disbelief._

"It'll take a while, so you'll have to go on land ahead of me." _She told him as she took white into her arms and massaged the cat's head. She said such a matter of factly that Nathaniel and the others didn't try to question her further about it. They just followed what she said got the ship on course to land at the upcoming island._

_The town was set up rather close to the docks. Not too many other boats were docked and the bit of town the boys could see didn't have a single soul wandering the streets. Only the burbling of the sea knocking up against the boats filled the air. The group headed to the first logical place to look for someone, a feast hall. Every town had one and at least one beggar or drunk that lived there. The hall was busy but remained primarily empty. A wrench stood off to the side, she looked unfazed to see the newcomers._

"Welcome to Leran. I'm Iris, what brought you here? The swamp beast? Achilles has got a handle on that."

 _Nathaniel's eyes went wide, and a shiver sent his mind into a frenzy._ "Achilles is here? I feel bad for that swamp beast."

 _The confusion on the boy's faces told Iris enough._ "Our island's demi-god child born to the Lord here."

"A lord's son? Pff~ more like lord's beast. Thank you for our assistance we should be going. Now!" _Nathaniel had the same bitter tone from when he was talked about his father. He began pushing the others out the door. A familiar thick woven rope like black hair that gradated to white._

"Good you're all here, we need to slay a Hydra. Hera's orders." _Candy's voice perked up when she mentioned Hera's name, and it caught the attention of Iris._

"That's the monster Achilles is fighting! I can take you there if the great goddess is involved he won't be able to refuse your help."

_Nathaniel started to mutter under his breath. The others took note but otherwise ignored his mood. Once Iris came back from getting off work she led them to past the town and to a wooded area. The land grew softer as the went further. Before long a large group made up of what the heroes could logical deuce was the rest of the townspeople was having a panic by the swamp. Their gazes were set to the swamp. There was plenty of men with a weapon by their sides and some seemed tense. It looked as if everyone was holding their breaths, froze in time._

"Which one is Achilles?" _Surprising it was Candy who asked._

"You'll know." _Iris and Nathaniel managed to say at the same time. However, both used a different tone of voice. Nathaniel had sounded exhausted while Iris' voice was giggly._

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?" _A gruff male voice roared out from the dark parts of the swamp. Along with a wave of water came a lumbering reptile beast with several snakes live heads and a guy surfing on the wave. The water came up above his ankles and kept him standing straight. He wielded a whitish green spear. Yet the most striking feature that stood out was his bright red hair._

 _Kentin asked,_ "What's up with his hair?"

"He's a harbinger of Ares." _Iris chirped._

_The group focused back on the fight with the beast. It didn't take long for them figure out that redhead was controlling the water around him. The way it propelled him forward and curled up around him when the beast spat its sludge like spit._

"Someone needs to stop him." _Candy concluded knowing that the hero wasn't going to stop until one of them dropped. The group except for Iris and Kentin turned their attention towards Kentin._

 _When he finally noticed he began to panic,_ "I don't want to hurt him."

"Aw, he's afraid of him." _Alexy chuckled._

_Kentin went red, and the panic made him feel flustered. Kentin tried suggesting the others try distracting the hero while he dealt with the beast. Soon they all were bickering about the best way to go about the situation. Lysander hadn't paid much attention to their bickering, though. Instead he studied the beast and the monster he was fighting._

_Then he walked up to the edge of the water, pushing people aside gently._

_He called out,_ "Excuse me!"

"I'm busy!" _Achilles barked blocking a bite from one of the heads before the water sliced off the head._

 _The giant beast kicked and sent the wave flying to the edge. It probably would have drenched Lysander and a few of the watchers in the back, but instead, it allowed Achilles to bring him to Lysander. He planted his spear into the ground and took a moment to breathe._ "Every time you cut a head two grow back. You're just making more work for yourself."

"One of those heads is controlling the whole damn thing." _His back was to Lysander, and he took a moment to collect his hair and tie it back. He touched his face and fingers had a smear of blood._

_Lysander looked back towards his group. He tilted his head towards the beast, he made sure he made eye contact with Kentin before turning his attention to Achilles._

"You're bleeding I can help with that."

"Wh-" _Maybe it was the sudden feeling of Lysander's hands guiding his head to face him or the sting that made him flinch from his touch._

_However, Lysander's emerald and topaz eyes popped his bubble of anger. They made his mouth go dry, and his breath was stolen as the eyes tore away from his. Lysander reached down into a pouch that hung on a belt of his toga. It was a small lump of ashen clay on his fingertips. He spread it across the cut. The entire time Achille watched him carefully so much that he didn't notice Kentin engaging the beast._

_The thing he did notice was some of them men getting up looking ready to join the fight. A glare sent them back to their seats. Achilles turned his head back to the hydra and saw Kentin firing arrows into its eyes. One of the blinded heads roared in pain before going limp._

"Idoit! That thing spits out the poison!" _Achilles screamed out to kentin as one of the heads shot out the poison. Kentin and the lion's pelt he had secured onto his body and head took the hit. The poison evaporated off the fur and was untouched._

_The rock next to Kentin wasn't so lucky. He couldn't move as fast in water as Achilles so he took careful measures to stay as far away from the best he could. Achilles looked furious as watched Kentin make more progress with the monster than he had. He looked back to Lysander's calm eyes. Despite the angry, he could tell there was confusion._

"I can explain that later. Right now killing that thing has to be Heracules' job."

"Sorry-" _Lysander stopped him knowing exactly what he was going to ask for._ "Pa-Patroclus."

"Actually I'm not sorry, Patroclus, but I'm not letting this bastard go!"

_Achilles jumped onto the back of the Hydra while Kentin was smashing the heads of the beast in between firing arrowing into its eyes. Using his spear, he jabbed in into the beast's body. He stabbed random around hoping to find it's heart he sliced off the heads that tried to bite him. With one finally blow from each hero, the Hydra convulsed and dropped like a stone in the swamp. Kentin began to collect his arrows while Achilles made a slice into the back of the monster. Kentin felt a bit queasy watching Achilles dig through the monster's body. Eventually, he pulled out a 3ft bronze sword from the belly, he jumped off from the corpse into the water. He dunk the sword in before pulling it out freshly clear and di-guts-ified. He came stomping out of the water his stormy eyes were set on the barmaid._

"Iris! What did I tell about this monster? Why would you bring some strangers to steal MY KILL?"

 _She looked a bit skittish, but her eyes brimmed with pride as answered him._ "They were on task for the great goddess."

 _The angry dissipated and pure surprise took its place._ "Queen Hera?"

"Yes. We are on several missions, and this was given to us. I actually got a whole list." _Kentin stumbled, and a defeated look filled his eyes._

 _Meanwhile, Achilles' entire demeanor brightened._ "She was the one who resurrected the beast? So I guess I have trust y-What are you doing here!?"

"Oh no," _Nathaniel muttered as he'd been singled out._

"You know each other?" _Iris voiced the question everyone had in their minds._

"Yeah, when I was in need of training I went to Chiron he had another bratty student at the time." _He pushed aside the others to get to Nathaniel, or he tried to. Candy quick got in front of him and stared him down._

"Achilles harbinger of Ares. You need to come with us."

 _He couldn't help but crack a smirk as he looked down at the smaller girl._ "Who are you?"

"I'm the Oracle of Aïdōneús." _A chill shot down Kentin's spine, and he shivered. He didn't know what it was about that name that scared him most. The others looked spooked too, Iris looked like she was about ready to scream. Everyone but Achilles looked tense._

 _He had a full blown grin._ "This could be fun."

"You're just going to travel with strangers let alone a death speaker and leave everything behind?" _After Iris had used the word, death speaker Candy and Kentin both flinched._

"Iris wake up! There's nothing here! My mother is a goddess I wasn't meant for your kind of life. Besides, I need to make sure Ares is sated. Who better to travel with than a death speaker." _Kentin couldn't stop himself from what he did next._

"Don't be rude to her. S-" _Kentin stopped as Castiel gazed turned angry he almost couldn't continue speaking._ "She's your ticket out of here, be nice."

"You really want to try me, little man? You already messed with my kill-Ack!" _While the two had been staring each other down, Candy had unleashed Demon upon the rude hero._

"Thank you." _She whispered to Kentin before turning her attention to Achilles and Demon licking his face off._

"Achilles let's not fight. We are traveling, and there will be plenty of other monsters for you to kill. Go get your anything you might want."

"Ew, come on get this goof off me already!"

"I'd like an apology first."

"Alright! I'm so-haha-rry."

"Meet us at the docks." _With that, the group and Demon left a slobbered covered hero to collect his bearings._


	8. Chapter 8

_ Achilles was angry to find that the boat he was supposed to get on was just setting off. He could hear yelling from the boat. _ “He is not allowed on this boat! He can swim for all I care!”

 

“What did I do now?!” _ He was fuming his face was turning the same color as his fiery hair. Despite the entire group being aware of his arrival, they did nothing to stop their slow drift from the dock. _

_ The girl who had told Achilles that he should join their group called to him.  _ “Long story short  Herac-Kentin has to complete several tasks for Queen Hera to help Nathaniel become king. Killing the Hydra was the next task, and Hera determined it didn’t count. He can’t have help. You helped.”  

“So you’re leaving without me?!” 

_ The only response he got was from an angry Kentin.  _ “Start swimming!”

_ He took his spear from his back and tied his belongs to it. He threw the spear at the boat and waited till it lodged into the wood. He commanded the water of the ocean to hold him up as and push him to the boat. It took a lot of energy and concentration to get the water to obey. The sea was wilder. It hated being controlled by him and just as he was about to touch the boat and climb aboard he lost control and was swept in a wave onto the boat, completely soaked. The group gathered around him as he staggered up. Nix spoke up.  _ “What’s your name? Real name.”

“Castiel.” _ He shook out his hair like a dog. Nathaniel felt his stomach twist into a knot,  he really hated this hero. Yet he swallowed his comments, and cooly told him.   _

“There’s a room down below Lysander can get you fresh clothes.” _ Lysander gave him a shy smile and wave. Castiel followed pulling his spear out of the deck. Nix walked pass him and told one last thing before he went down to his room.  _ “Word of advice apologize to Kentin, he’s someone who can kick your ass if he didn’t hold himself back."

_ As she looked back at said hero, she saw Alexy reviewing the written list of tasks.  _ “This list is insane! Hera really got it out for you.”

“Please just tell which one will I’ll be faced with next.” _ His eyes and body and voice read tired.  _

“Ok so technically you could start hunting down the Ceryneia hind.” _ From the look on both Alexy’s and Nix’s faces, Kentin could tell it wasn’t easy. _

_ “It’s this super fast deer with a white hide and golden hooves and antlers. It tends to jump from island to island. I have no idea where it is. I could check the winds, but that won’t be possible till we land or until my idiot brother gets here.” _

__

_ Kentin’s body grew rigid as the news settled. Nix jumped to cheer him up. _ “You know now what counts and what doesn’t. Well, be sure to stay out of your way.”

“I just really hate this tr-”   _ He knocked the captain door out of its frame his angry was replaced with guilt.  _ “I am so sorry.”

_ Nathaniel’s face contorted in pain, as he noticed the door. “ _ Alexy how-how far are we from land?”

“I’ll get us there before high sun.”

“Thank you.”

_ Just as Alexy had promised they were at the shore midday. Castiel and Lysander had finally joined the group to help dock. Nathaniel and Alexy searched the docks for someone to fix the door. Castiel and Lysander headed to the pub for a quick meal. Being alone with Nix put Kentin’s nerves on edge. She was so pretty and kind, he had no idea how to really talk to her. Everything he thought of sounded dumb; the frustration welled up in him made him desperate to be alone. _

_ Feeling a tug at his toga Kentin’s head snapped down to see the pup he’d picked up back in Amoris. A little whine from the pup brought the feeling she wanted something. When was the last time she’d been on land? He called back to Candy saying he was going to take his pup onto land for a walk. A good excuse to be alone, for the most part. Aimlessly following the pup explore the woods they stumbled onto a clearing. A decent sized buck had also appeared in clearing besides an unreal doe. It’s coat was blindly white like freshly fallen snow, it’s obsidian eyes and nose contrasted drastically but it’s golden hooves and horns is what captured Kentin’s eye. Slowly drawing his bow and noticing an arrow kentin aimed for the glorious beast. _

“That’s not a wise idea.” _ A feminine voice warned suddenly breaking Kentin’s concentration and startled him. The arrow launched forward and struck the buck down. The doe fled in a haze of white and gold. _

“Damn! Can nothing go right for me today?”

“Listen, hero, you’ll thank me later for that.” _ The mysterious woman said almost singing it.  _

“Jus-” _ His voice dropped, the white-haired stunning beauty knowing eyes told him to choose his words carefully.  _ “I, um, you startled me. Who are you?”

“A friend of a friend…Actually, you and I are family in a sense.” _ Family the pieces fell together to for Kentin to make an educated guess.  _

“Are you a goddess?”

“Hmm, you're smarter than you appear. Yes, I am Athena, virgin goddess of battle strategy.”

“The Athena? I’m-”

_ Her smile was warming and settled the nervousness crawling under his skin.  _ “Do not worry hero I am not offended. I have kept an eye on you since you were a babe. I am the one who helped you gain your incredible strength.”

“Oh.” _ He couldn’t think of what else to say, he wasn’t going to get another goddess mad at him. _

“Hera is a rather nasty goddess. I’ve known her to try and destroy every child that Zeus has sired. Despite her title, she’s not a great mother to her own children. Which is why I’m here to help with a gift from Hephaestus.”

“Goddess please I can’-”

“I know the rules. I’m just the messenger here and the task giver. You see those birds?”

“What bird?” _ His question was soon answered as a swarm of with razor long beaks drove towards the dying bucking Kentin had shot. They devoured it in a blink. One of them made eye contact with him. The birds' eyes were still hungry, and Kentin didn’t hesitate to shoot the bird. The rest flew back to the trees to hide. _

__

“These birds have been eating everything in the forest. The town’s people are at a loss. You need to slay those birds.One of the priestesses in the temple has been divining Zeus for answers. A disaster is about to break lose if you don’t stop them.”

__

“What exactly is this?” _ Kentin held the metal square in his hands. _

“Just give it a shake.”

_ He did, and high pitch squeal came from inside. The birds took the sky panicked, and Kentin couldn’t get a constant ringing out of his ears. _

“Do me a favored hero. You’ve had a hard life, but you’re not the only one. If you want to make, things better worry less about the small things.”

_ Kentin turned away as the goddess disappeared in a blinding light. It didn’t take long for Kentin to start shooting down birds. It took even less time for him to get the majority of them.   _

“What are you up too?” _ It was Nix, how she found him he had no idea. _

“Gods please give a bit of warning next time. I’m pretty sure these arrows are poisonous now.”

_ Ignoring his attempt to scold her she snap her gaze onto the pile of dead birds in the lake. _ “Are those Stymphalos birds?”

“They were the Stymphalos birds. Athena pop-”

“The goddess Athena?” _ Her face was flushed the only color left on her face was red tint across her cheeks. _

_ He gave her a curt nod. “ _ She gave me this.” _  He held out the ball-shaped bell for her to take. Nix took it and shook it; she cringed at the noise. Kentin shot down 4 more birds.  _

“Demon! Retrieve.” _ The dog ran over to the birds and picked them up by the arrows sticking out of their bodies. He brought the to Nix who carefully removed the arrows and put them back into the quivers. _

  
“Thanks. Could you do me a favor?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking forever to update. I was just super busy all of August. I went on vacation for the first week and then for the 2 I was writing this update. Then next thing I knew I was moving back in my dorm for college, and starting my classes. I'm actually starting my third week of the semester this Monday. Also I've been trying to figure out which boy to write next. Nath-Pochatoas or Armin-Peter Pan. Leave a comment on which of the boys you want to read about next. Now to the story!

_ The people of Arcadia weren’t sure what they had done in favor of the gods to be sent the first travels they received in months. When the rest of the Argo’s crew entered the town, they were mobbed by merchants trying to sell everything and anything. They surprisingly found a craftsman who could easily fix the door and escorted him to their ship. While waiting for their new door, they enjoyed a few drinks and fresh fruit. The people thought nothing better could come of the day. Until Kentin, Demon, Nix, and Cookie came to town with all they could carry of the demonic birds that stalked their lake. _

 

_ The people’s spirits were high and only simmered when they watched the visitors set sail to accomplished their next task.  _

 

“So where are we off to next?” _ Castiel had his elbows set on the banister of the stairs. He looked down at Lysander as he walked up. _

 

_ “ _ Well, Alexy has a list of the tasks. Whichever is closest to us we’ll stop on our way for the fleece.”

 

“What fleece?” _ Lysander’s eyes lit up for a moment.  _

 

“The golden fleece, Nathaniel needs it-Woah!” _ The boat hit a rough current and lurched. Sending Lysander to land into Castiel’s arms. _

 

“S-sorry.” _ Lysander had begun to pull away refusing to make eye contact with Castiel. _

 

“No, I don-” _ This time the raven haired hero was launched into Lysander’s arms. _

 

_ A loud roar caught both of their attentions, a massive lizard like creature rose from the water _

“What is that thing!?”

 

“A Kraken!” _ Castiel yelled somewhat excitedly. He called down the haul.  _ “Oi is this something he needs to fight?”

 

_ Nix who had been in her room with a bag of feathered peaked her head out to yell back to him.  _ “No, it’s all yours!”

 

_ Castiel wasted no time to run onto the deck. He looked to water and began to bend it to his will.“ _ Ok sea work with me here.”

 

_ Despite having near perfect control of the swamp water, Castiel struggled to control the sea. The Kraken's arms flailed into the water. Eventually, the others had reached the top deck and did what they could to keep the boat afloat but manning the sails and tying down any loose objects. Castiel fought the best he could and managed to land a few stabs, but the Kraken only grew angrier. The beast let out a deafening roar and swung its arm through the stream Castiel was riding. The roar having defeated him had taken most of his focus barely keeping the water around in focus. The Kraken arm managed to whip him in the face, which begun Castie’sl descent into the raging sea below.  _

 

“Castiel!” _ Lysander screamed in horror as he watched his friend hopelessly fail to his most likely death.  _

 

_ If it were for the flying man that swooped in and caught Castiel. He held Castiel by one leg and one arm as he raced to the ship. A strong gust of wind sent the ship away from the monster, and soon enough the mysterious hero reached the boat. He gently tossed Castiel into Nix’s arms and search the group until his eyes landed on Nathaniel. _

 

__“I need to borrow this.”_ He flew past Nathaniel and took his bronze sword before skyrocketing up towards the beast. _

 

_ Kentin managed to get a good glimpse at the man before he zipped.“ _ Alexy?”

 

_ The mysterious man looked exactly like their blue haired friend. However, this man had black hair and blue eyes. Lysander rushed over to Castiel and began to check his injury.  The others watched the Kraken get sliced and stabbed by the stranger until finally, he sliced the beast across its gills.As the beats cried out and violently jerked around the stranger flew down to a tiny rocky shore where he struggles with something before he used the swords to cut something. In his arms was a drenched tan girl with curly brown hair and gray eyes. She was stunning to look at and the way the stranger held her he took notice and thought she was the most important thing in the world. _

 

“Told ya I’d get you out of that princess.” _ He had a playful smile as he gently placed her onto the deck to join the rest of the equally soaked crew. _

 

“Percus, thank you for-” _ The woman was interrupted by a sharp cry of annoyance. _

 

“Perseus!?” _ Alex stormed past the crew leaving most confused. _

 

“Am I seeing double?” _ Castiel who had recently opened his eyes asked in horror. _

 

_ Alexa rolled his eyes, “ _ Crew  meet my twin brother Pollux.”

 

“It’s Perseus now…” 

 

_ It was the beauty’s turn to be confused. “ _ I’m not following..”

 

“Andromeda my demigod name is Pollux, but my hero name is Perseus-” _ Alexy interrupted his brother. _

 

“His real name is Armin, and I’m Alexy.”

 

“You can call me whatever you want princess.” _ He still had a playful smile on his face despite the fact his twin looked like he was about to explode at any moment.  _

 

_ If the princess hadn’t stepped in, he surely would have.  _ “Could you  possibly take us to shore. I must see my family.”

 

_ Armin eyes grew wide, and his playful expression stiffened into a concerned stare.  _ “Are you sure about that?”

 

“Yes,” _ She nodded her head before turning her attention back onto Alexy.  _ “And Alexy I’m glad I lived to meet you.”

 

_ The crew headed to the island the princess had referred to. Nathaniel accompanied Armin, and the princess to the palace with the others stayed back at the ship to clean up the mess. Once they arrived at the throne room, led by Andromeda, a much older woman with long curly blonde hair came up to hug the princess. _

 

_ “ _ You're alive!” _ The woman held the princess' face while she looked over to see if the princess had any injuries. _

 

_ She pulled away and nearly spat out,  _ " No thanks to you mother.”

 

“Darling how did you escape?” _ The king had joined the group and hugged his daughter tightly. _

 

_ Andromeda only pulled away slightly to gesture to Armin. “ _ This hero Perseus saw me chained to a rock and decided to fight for me.”

 

“I mean I couldn’t leave you there princess…” _ A light blush dusted Armin’s cheeks. _

 

_ The queen sang, “ _ Augeas will be forever in your debt Perseus.”

 

“Who now?” _ Armin felt like he’d been stabbed.  _

 

“My lovely bride still lives.” _ Andromeda was frozen with fear as she watched this new older man walk into the throne room. _

 

_ “ _ Hold on, didn’t you say that any man who saved your daughter was worthy of her hand?”

 

_ Andromeda looked at Armin and her father in terror.  _ “Yes, I did. My wife, however, had yet to inform me she decided on a husband for our daughter to marry before this all happened. However, since you saved my daughter and kingdom, I guess her hand is fair enough  paym-”

 

“No! I was promised her hand!” _ Augeas was red faced, and his companion looked embarrassed. “I challenge you to a duel for her hand.” _

 

“Oh gods…”

 

“I just fought a monster! And may have injured my arm.” _ Armin looked guilt realizing how his last comment made him look. _

 

_ Nathaniel stepped in before things could get out of hand. “ _ How about a compromise then? One of our crew will clean out your stables if that is you’re the Augeas owner of the most cattle in Greece.”

 

_ “ _ My reputation seems to have spread through all of Greece now. I do believe that this is a fair deal. I will give up her hand if one of your crew cleans my stable within a day.” _ Augeas had a smug smile spread across his face as he set the terms. _

 

“Andromeda I swear-” _ Andromeda’s icy stare shut Armin up. _

 

_ “ _ You should leave and have your arm tended to Pollux…”

 

“Princess…”

 

_ Armin never felt so defeated before. Without another look or word, Armin and Nathaniel left the throne room. Once they arrived at the ship, Armin was greeted by a still angry Alexy. _

 

__“So help me Armin! What have you been doing these past weeks? You are in more trouble than you know,”_ He stopped realizing his brother demeanor.  _ “Armin?”

 

“I’m sorry alright for wasting your and my time. Fuck I’m sorry to whoever got to clean that stable.”

 

“Armin why don’t you explain to us what’s going on,” _ Alexy suggested while Lysander began to check his arm. _

 

_ In the quarter's below the crew settled in listening to Armin explain what he’d been doing. He’d decided to leave their home a bit later than his brother due to the fact he had a discus game. When he finally set off on his boat, the Kraken had caught it and left him stuck on the little bit of rock the princess was tied too. He’d learned that the queen had gone running her mouth about her daughter’s beauty; she managed to insult some sea nymphs. Who then told their dad Poseidon. He sent the Kraken to destroy the kingdom unless they offered the princess instead. Armin had promised to free her and spent a few days seeking help from the gods. Hermes offered him a pair of winged shoes to repay a task he did for the God. He managed to distract the beast enough to tire it out. _

 

_ He’d stay with the princess at night in case the beast wanted to attack again. He’d make trips to the kingdom for food and begged the king for help. To which he found that the king had done his best to rally the local men into fighting. With the only thing, he could think of, his daughter’s hand. Majority of them refused to lend their weapons after so many lost them to the beast. He was entirely grateful that the crew arrived when they did.  _

 

_ His voice and energy may have been powerful as he committed to the emotions of his story, but his eyes told something different. It made this all the sadder, all his efforts resulted in the woman he loved being angry with him, and some creep was getting the right to marry her instead of him. Even if this wasn't one of the tasks, Kentin wanted to do this because someone like him deserved a happy ending. _

 

_ Kentin rolled his neck.  _ “Anything I should know about the stables?”

 

“My bet, he hasn't cleaned it in a while…If he hasn't well it's tougher to clean the older stuff.” _ Kentin could appreciate the fact that Nathaniel was honest. _

 

__“Well, you have a whole day. It can't be that bad.”_ Armin chimed only to eat his words once they finally arrived at the barn.  _ “How in Hades is this possible?!”

 

“Most of the servants died trying to fight the Kraken for my father. Everyone spared have been busy with other chores.” _ The son of Aegeus explained. He had brought the group to the stable. _

 

_ Nix looked unphased by the smell.  _ “He couldn't risk dying for Andromeda’s hand, but his slaves could?”

 

_ The kid silence was enough for an answer. Nix lips curled, and she made a disappointed noise. Her eyes explored the room but had a far off look. The son was going to leave with his shame until Kentin stopped him. _

 

_ “ _ Stick around, I’m gonna need a witness for this.” _ The kid nodded and directed his attention towards a river that was connected to the sea around the island. _

 

“You can clean off your shovel there if you wish. It's great for getting the dried pieces off.”

 

“Thanks, but I think I have a better idea.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

_As the morning rays cascaded through the window pane it brought a subtle warmth to the bed they landed on. Typically this added warmth was noticed by Candy, it was a wake-up call. However this morning she didn’t notice the warmth as it was insignificant compared to the heat coming from Castiel’s naked body. Their limbs were tangled together a result of spending the night together. After the confession, the alcohol kicking in, and all the suppressed emotion brought back with the kiss the two couldn’t resist. They both didn’t realize how strongly they felt until they finally had connected the way only lovers could._

_The two had crept into the apartment doing their best not to wake up their hosts. With Lysander and Castiel sharing a room they opted for the place they could be alone, Candy’s room. Thankfully Rosa had decided it best to spend the night with her fiance so their drunken night couldn’t be interrupted. Soft closing the door behind them Castiel came up behind Candy. He placed his hands on top of her shoulders before leaning down to whisper to her._

“I want you so bad right now. How badly do you want me?”

“Bad.”

_He let out a throaty chuckle. Even in a moment like this, she was still seemed to be able to make laugh at her naive tone._

“That’s not the answer I’m looking for.” Before she could retort Castiel was kissing the crook of her neck.

_He would switch from her neck to tracing her jawline. His hand rubbed her shoulders easing her tense body. Eventually, she let out a sigh and leaned into his chest. It gave him better access to her neck and a nice view of the top of her breast. He began to nibble on her ear causing her to moan in pleasure all while bringing his hands to rest on her breasts. She wore a corset that was laced in the front and gave him limited places to grope her breasts._

“You-you”

“Yes?”

“T-take it off.”

_Not long after did they both fulfill the desire they both still held onto for so long. By the look on their faces, they enjoyed it and weren’t going to wake up anytime soon. Had it not been for Rosa barging in they would have slept until noon._

“Candy is their anythin-” Rosa froze, her eyes grew to the size of saucers, and her cool demeanor fell. “I um I’ll let you both get ready.”

_It took Candy a minute to process what had happened. Castiel was still sound asleep until Candy’s sharp cry and contact with the floor woke him up. Castiel groaned; his head felt groggy, and it seemed as if the world was spinning. He was clueless as to what was going on. He pulled himself up on the bed and saw Candy dressing furiously. He couldn’t remember much, but quickly was putting together what had happened. He looked down at himself and seeing his naked form confirmed that his growing theory was right. This time he had actually slept with Candy, and he couldn’t even remember it. Candy rushed out the room leaving Castiel to put on his clothes from the night before. When he came out, he noticed Candy was nowhere to be seen and the rest of the group were silently having breakfast._

“What did you say to her?”

“Excuse me?” _Rosa gave him a pointed look, and Castiel glared back not backing down. He’d say nothing wrong, and he didn’t like what Rosa was suggesting._

“If you’re referring to how Candy pushed me out of bed and then left without saying anything being my fault I’d love to know why too.”

“You didn’t say anything?”

“Waking up by crashing to the floor doesn’t help a hungover man function.”

“You need to fix this. She just up and left.”

“Fix what? She ran out before I could function. Peach fuzz is probably just embarrassed I’m not sure why though.”

 _Rosa bit her lip and broke eye contact with Castiel._ “Oh don’t tell me you woke her up didn’t you?”

 _Rosa’s silence spoke for itself. Castiel was pissed, she came and attacked him when it was her fault._ “When she gets back we’ll talk wherever the hell she went. Till then Lysander and I need to prep.”

_Castiel sat down piled up his plate and eat with the other in silence. Meanwhile, Candy hurried down the crowded marketplace. She looked down at the piece of paper in her hand, she had found it by her windowsill while she was changing. She knew instantly what it meant and that she no choice but to follow it. On the slip was a name and after asking one of the locals, she found out it was one of the many inns in the kingdom. She had to travel to the other side of the district before she manages to spot the inn. As she got closer, she quickly noticed how much nicer everyone looked. She made her way into the inn and directly to the check-in counter._

“Excuse me I’m-”

 _A grim-looking man cut Candy off._ “We’re booked.” He didn't bother to look up from his work.

“Oh no I’m not looking for a room-”

“We don’t need any more maids or wench’s.” _He brought up his hand and signaled for her to shoo._

“I’m looking for a guest here.”

 _The man finally looked at her and gave her a once over. He sniffed._ “You must be new. You girls have to the side entrance.”

“Excuse me? I’m looking for my sister. Deborah.” _Candy was lost, and this man wasn't helping her mood. The man's face grew red._

“Miss Deborah has never mentioned a sister, and she stays here every time she comes through here. I have to ask you to leave.”

“No, she’ll be furious if she thinks I didn’t come. Please just take me to her room. I’m Candy, she has to have mentioned me-”

 _Like magic, Deborah arrived just in time to see the man try to throw out Candy._ “Little sis you came so soon. Francis I was just coming down to inform you to expect her arrival.”

“My apologies I didn’t expect her to-” _Francis looked pale as he realized what he had almost done._

“Pay our breakfast for breakfast, and all will be forgiven.”

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll have the cook prep your regular.”

 _Deborah cocked her head for Candy to follow her to the dining hall. They sat in a private section so they could speak freely while they ate._ “Candy I must say that I was shocked to see that you managed to get this far into the contest. What I really didn’t expect was that you’d be so stupid. Do you have any idea of what they’ll do if you reveal your magic?”

“I know how to control it." _Candy countered quickly taking a bite of a biscuit._

 _Debrah looked down into her drink._ “Candy you’re putting us both at risk. Not to mention you got Kitten involved. If he remembers that I used magic on him, he’ll become suspicious. They’ll come for us both.”

“It’ll be fine...I’ll perform an instrumental piece. No singing.” _Candy offered compromise with the hope her sister would be kind._

“Candy the longer you stay here, the worse. You need to drop out and go home.” _Deborah's voice was firm._

 _Candy pleaded._ “I’ve never asked much of you. Please let me have this. If I make it through the next round, the money is as good as your.”

“What about the castle? Joining the royal musicians?”

 _Candy had forgotten about that part._ “Can’t we just say no?”

 _Deborah sighed._ “You don’t just say no. Candy if you win you’ll have to stay and work for them. Your secret will eventually come out, and then you’ll be branded as a witch. Would you like to be burned?”

“I know you want to protect me, but I have to live a little.”

“I’ll be here when you stop acting like a brat.”

_Candy left the inn soon after a fire burning inside her. She was going to prove her sister wrong; she was going to live the moment._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So y’all must hate me for giving you guys a short chapter and teasing you with that almost sex scene. I suck I know, it’s been months and this is all I’m giving you. I’ve been struggling with writer's block for this story, I haven’t given up on it. I just started school again and I was determined to post something before my birthday. Which means I can worry about finding something to do for my B-day instead of this story.


End file.
